bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jump, Jive an' Wail
"Jump, Jive an' Wail" is the Brian Setzer Orchestra song from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer. Lyrics Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail Baby, baby it' looks like it's gonna hail You better come inside Let me teach you how to jive and wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away! Papa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale Papa's in the icebox lookin' for a can of ale Mama's in the backyard learning how to jive and wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away! A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male A woman is a woman and a man ain't nothin' but a male One good thing about him He knows how to jive and wail Jack and jill went up the hill to get a pail Jack and jill went up the hill to get a pail Jill stayed up, she wants to learn how to jive and wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail away! You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive, and then you wail You gotta jump, jive... jump jive... jump jive... jump jive! Song Appearances with VeggieTales * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Very Silly Songs!, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, The End of Silliness?, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, A Very Veggie Family Adventure and Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, Leggo My Ego!, Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt, The Star of Christmas, The Yodelnapper!, The Doom Funnel Rescue!, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly], Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie, The Ballad of Little Joe, An Easter Carol, A Snoodle's Tale, The Miracle Maker) Category:Songs